Extra Credit
by DittyWrites
Summary: "The details are unimportant," Jonathan interrupted, "but you have still been a very bad student, Mr Nygma, and that cannot go unpunished. Do you understand?" "Yes, Professor." (Riddler/Scarecrow Teacher/Student!Kink)


Shifting in the wooden seat, Edward fought to keep his hands from trembling as he tapped his tie and examined the paper sitting on the table before him. The white shirt which covered his torso was steadily rising and falling as he fought to keep his breathing under control, knowing that Jonathan was watching his every move.

"Do you know why I have called you into my office today?" An authoritative voice called out from across the table.

Glancing up, Edward gulped delicately as he took in Jonathans' appearance. The tweed suit he had chosen for this exercise was one of his own personal favourites. It filled out Jonathans' thin frame nicely and this, compiled with the expression of pure authority which sat on his stony face, had Edwards' pulse racing as he imagined exactly what Jonathan had in store for him.

Christ, he had even worn his teaching glasses.

"Because you wanted to take in my handsome face?" A cheeky response even as a thick coil of arousal grew in his stomach.

Reaching out a hand, Jonathan took Edwards' chin in a firm grasp and forced his face forward a few inches, "No need to be rude, Mr Nygma. We both know you are here to be punished."

Eyes wide and full of fake innocence, Edward feigned confusion, "What have I done wrong, Professor?"

Chuckling lowly, Jonathan responded.

"By attempting to seduce your professor while he was hard at work in his basement, you have set his work back by several days." He let go of Edwards' chin. "I think that is a misdeed worthy of several punishments, be thankful you are only receiving one."

"I seem to recall it differently," Edward argued as he rubbed at his chin, "because what I remember is the professor accosting me while I was slaving away at my trophies before bending me over my workstation so that he could fu-"

"The details are unimportant," Jonathan interrupted, "but you have still been a very bad student, Mr Nygma, and that cannot go unpunished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Do you understand why your behaviour is unacceptable?"

"Yes, Professor."

A quick pull on Edwards' tie. "Do you deserve this punishment?"

Biting his lip as the pressure grew around his neck, Edward answered.

"Yes, Professor. I believe I do."

"Then we can begin. For this detention, you will have three minutes to work out the equations you have been presented with on the paper before you," Jonathan announced with a practised ease, "and since this exercise is designed to be a punishment there will be" he paused to cross his arms, "consequences for any mistakes."

"Yes, Professor." Edward bit out, petulance written on his face.

"Sir." Jonathan corrected lazily. "You will now refer to me as 'Sir'."

A flash of defiance, "Yes, Professor."

Pursing his lips, Jonathan filed away that disrespect as his mind whirled to come up with an appropriate punishment. Placing a small timer on the table, he set it to show the three minute time limit and turned to face Edward again.

"You may begin."

Flipping over the sheet of paper, Edward shot Jonathan a look of annoyance as he took in the complexity of the equations which littered the sheet. Too prideful to admit defeat he clicked the pen on the table and settled in to make an attempt.

Watching Edward work, Jonathan sat perfectly still for the first thirty seconds of the test to lull Edward into a false sense of security. Reaching thirty, he walked from his position on the other side of the table so he could stand directly behind Edward.

Reaching over, and taking care not to disturb Edwards' writing, he slowly started to unbutton the white shirt which Edward had chosen to wear. He felt Edward tense as his thin fingers skilfully removed each button as they worked upwards from his crotch.

Ensuring that his hot breath was blowing directly into Edwards' ear, he finished the final button and allowed it to fall open of its own accord. From his line of sight, he could see the trembling of Edwards' hands increase at the close proximity.

It never failed to amuse Jonathan to see how unravelled and needy Edward became when he was in a state of lust. He held such tight control of himself that it was a disgustingly erotic sight to watch him fall apart in such a way.

Having released the shirt, he moved his attention to the green tie which Edward had thrown on for some misguided added aesthetic. Pulling the knot, he shifted it slowly towards Edwards' throat, only pausing to take note of each gulp, until it settled right at the base of his neck.

Quick as a whip, he loosened the knot and snatched the tie off completely, catching Edward by surprise and causing him to drop the pen, before discarding it on the floor.

"One minute left, Mr Nygma," he growled into Edwards' ear as he rubbed his hands around his throat, "and I will be personally marking the results."

Hissing as Jonathan hit a sensitive spot, Edward nodded. The harsh voice mixed with the gentle hands on his neck making his cock harden and his ability to think weaken.

Knowing the effect he was having, Jonathan decided to step it up again. Releasing Edward completely, he grabbed the wooden ruler from the table and used it to gently prise the sides of Edwards' shirt open, exposing his chest to the room.

"I am trying to concentrate, Professor." Edwards' voice was hoarse as he fought against his dry mouth.

"And I am doing nothing to prevent you from working to your full capacity, Mr Nygma," Jonathan answered coolly, "and your time is now up."

Snatching the paper away from Edward before he could make another mark, Jonathan sat on the edge of the table as he brought it up to his nose for inspection.

"Tut-tut. This work is poor." He shook his head in disappointment. "Already I can spot two obvious errors which is not acceptable for this standard of work. I did inform you that mistakes would be punished, did I not?"

Averting his eyes, Edward placed his hands on his lap, "You did, Professor."

"Sir."

"Professor."

Tapping the ruler on the edge of the table impatiently, Jonathan stared at Edward passively.

"Stand up and face the desk," he demanded, pausing as Edward followed his instruction, "now spread your legs slightly and bend forward."

Raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the ruler, Edward leaned forward and placed the flats of his hands on the wooden table to steady himself as he bent down. A warm hand traced the waistband of his boxers and he shuffled in the spot as Jonathan hooked a finger inside and slowly started to pull them down, exposing his aching groin and ass. As they fell to the floor, he stepped out of them and moved them to the side with the edge of his foot.

Now completely exposed, he waited for Jonathans' next move.

"Since you have broken the rules and put no real effort into the work assigned to you, Edward, you will be punished." Running the edge of the ruler up Edwards' inner thigh, he swung it from side-to-side to encourage him to spread his legs a little further. "Two mistakes. Twenty smacks. I think that is fair enough?"

It was posed as a question but both Jonathan and Edward knew that there would be no arguing.

Bringing the ruler down without any hesitation, Edward gasped in pain as it connected with his ass.

"One..." Jonathan prompted.

"One." Edward repeated, placing a hand on his cock, stroking the shaft gently as he enjoyed the sting in his ass.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh," shaking his head, Jonathan brought the ruler down on Edwards' hand harshly, smirking at the yelp he made as the tip of it connected with his unprepared cock, "no touching. This is a punishment after all."

Releasing a low whine, Edward visibly pouted as he returned his hand to the table, chastised.

Swinging the ruler again, he felt the wood connect with Edwards' ass as the redhead gasped again and muttered a low 'two'.

Another hit.

"Three."

Jonathan continued to spank Edward as he called out the according number. However, around the final few blows he decided to change it up a little since Edwards' moaning was a little too pleasurable for his tastes.

Putting more strength into the next blow, he swung viciously and the resounding crack caused Edward to flinch forward and let loose another small yelp at the unexpected pain.

"A punishment." Jonathan reminded him as Edwards' questioning eyes met his own.

Rolling his eyes, Edward faced forward again, "twenty eight."

Another loud crack and Edward had to fight the urge to rub his throbbing ass, "twenty nine."

Tensing as he prepared for the final blow, Edward released a low breath as he waited for the impact. A sharp sting caught him across the entire ass and he groaned as he realised that Jonathan had abandoned the ruler for his own hand. His cock twitched and a new flush flooded his face as he gripped the table tighter.

Wrapping a hand around Edwards' hard cock, Jonathan felt the small dribble of pre-cum running down his hand, "Are you going to behave now, Mr Nygma?"

Openly groaning as he finally got the stimulation he needed, Edward rasped out, "O- of course I am, Professor. Don't stop."

"Hmm," Jonathan moved his hand up to gently tug at Edwards' hardened nipples as he pretended to be deep in thought, "I am afraid I don't think you've learned your lesson. Have you not been instructed to refer to me as 'Sir'?"

"Yes...yes." Edward moaned as Jonathan played with his chest, his own hands still firmly planted on the table. He was so close, if only Jonathan would touch him again.

"You do not have my permission to come..."

"What?!" Edward felt a pierce of dismay as Jonathan spoke.

"...until the second part of your punishment is complete."

Using Edwards' pre-cum to coat his finger, Jonathan pressed gently at Edwards' ass, demanding entry. Gasping in surprise at the new addition, Edward relaxed enough to allow Jonathans' finger to enter him, sighing in contentment even as the new stimulation caused his hands to twitch towards his aching cock.

Twisting the finger gently, he sought out Edwards' prostate, knowing that he had hit the correct spot when Edward mewled pathetically. Keeping his finger in position, he picked up the small birch cane which he had left on the table and used it to left the hem of Edwards' shirt away from his ass. Swinging the cane experimentally, he clipped Edwards' upper ass with it as he brushed his prostate with the finger.

A moaned cry escaped Edward as he realised what Jonathan had planned.

"Say 'thank you'." He brought the cane down again.

"Ahh! Thank you." Edward whined.

Another sharp snap and a low howl from Edward as Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "Thank you?"

Aside from his heavy breathing and pitiful moans, Edward made no attempt to answer and in response Jonathan rubbed circles around his prostate, causing a new wave of pleasurable agony to crash through him.

"Oh my g-god," Edward released one of his hands from the table to cover his mouth, "thank you, Jonathan."

"No." Two hits this time, each harder than the last.

"AHH! Sir! Sir! Thank you, Sir!" Edward wailed, eyes stinging as he realised that he would not be allowed to come until he had given in.

"Good boy." Jonathan smirked viciously. In response, he increased the pressure on Edwards prostate, matching it with the blows from the cane as he watched the red welts developing on his sore ass.

Seeing the tell-tale quivering of Edwards' thighs and reddening ass, Jonathan knew he was close and just as he felt Edward clench around his finger he whispered harshly, "Come."

Immediately, Edward started to moan and convulse as his orgasm hit hard. His back arched as his face was lost to his pleasure, grinding down harder on Jonathans' finger as he rode out his orgasm.

Collapsing atop the table he had been bent over, Edward fought to even his breathing but he soon felt Jonathans' presence directly atop him.

"Did you enjoy that, dear?" Jonathans' voice was also hoarse as he rubbed his own hard cock against Edwards abused ass, "You'll be happy to know you passed. B-minus."

"B-minus?!" Indignant, Edward spun around, taking care to not catch his ass on the table, "Not even an A?"

"If you want to earn an A, Mr Nygma," Jonathan snarled, picking up the discarded tie from the floor and placing it loosely around Edwards' neck again, "then you had better turn around and try to earn some extra credit."

Glancing towards his own stiff cock, he waited for Edward to follow his gaze.

"Well," Edward licked his lips as he saw Jonathans' bulge, "I would hate to disappoint you, Sir."

Growling possessively, Jonathan smirked as Edward turned and ground his ass into his crotch.

"Such a teachers pet."


End file.
